


Happy birthday Rafael

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: Today is Rafael's birthday, the first one to celebrate with you. A birthday he would never forget.





	1. A birthday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Raúl Esparza's birthday, I want to believe that all his character celebrate their birthdays on this day too.

He was watching the sunset over the sea. The weather was warm, and everything felt so perfect. Then he looked for you and he found you lying next to the sea. You looked amazing and terribly sexy in that bikini. Then he felt hard... really? He was a grown up man, why he keep feeling like a fucking teenager around you? He looked around, there wasn't too many people at the beach, but the last thing he wanted is that everybody notices his erection...

Then he woke up. He wasn't at the beach. He was in his bedroom, on his bed. Then he felt that delicious feeling on his cock, what the hell was going on?

What a vision...

He lifted the sheet and saw you sucking his cock. Then you looked at him, kissed the tip and caressed his thighs.  
-Happy birthday counselor...  
-Oh God...  
You continued with the blow job. He was so hard, so hot and you were more than thrilled. The ADA Rafael Barba, the shark of the courtroom, was completely at your mercy, moaning your name and clunching the sheets.  
-Keep going niña, dear god, you're so sexy like that...  
You moved your lips to his balls and he moaned loudly and ran his fingers through your hair. Then you went back to his cock and kept your eyes on his.  
-Niña, I'm so close... don't stop...  
The vision of you, with your beautiful eyes on him, sucking his cock was too much for him to stay in control. Then he felt that amazing feeling down on his stomach, arched his back and moaned so loud that you were sure others could hear him. He came hard and you didn't let him go until he stopped moving. Then you kissed him on his tum, his chest and then you pulled a chest hair with your teeth, sucked one of his nipples, kissed his neck, sucked one of his earlobes until you finally reached his lips, his tongue. You both moaned and then he reached for your soaking wet cunt with his fingers.  
-Rafi... this morning is about you... -you whispered, panting against his cheek -it's all about what you want...  
-Then let me make love to you... this is what I want...

Then he flipped you against the matress, kissed you passionately and put a couple of fingers inside you. You grabbed his neck and moaned quietly.  
-Rafael... my god...  
-You're so beautiful, mi amor...  
He pulled his fingers out of you and sucked them clean. You swore you could come for just that sight. That man was too good to be true. And when you noticed, his face was between your thighs. You were trembling already, anticipating the huge amount of pleasure waiting for you.  
-Please Rafi, please...  
-This is what I want, niña, you're the only one I want...  
Then you felt his tongue inside you, then you felt his fingers inside you and his thumb caressing your clit. This was too much... you weren't going to last long.  
-My god, Rafael!  
-I want to hear you screaming for me, cariño. Give me all you've got...  
And then, Rafael continued his ministrations. It just felt amazing, he was incredible and the only man who could actually make you scream of pleasure.  
-Papi, I'm so close! ohgod ohgod ohgod!! Rafael!! Rafael!! don't stop!! I'm coming!! Oh god papi!!

You were sure you almost fainted when you came and you could feel Rafael without stoping. When you were back to reality, you felt his lips on yours, trying to steal the few oxygen you had left. And you would give it to him gladly if he kept kissing you like that.  
-My god, Rafael...  
-Mmmm, this was amazing cariño.  
-Happy birthday mi amor -you whispered, kissing him slowly and made a huge effort to let him go -we better hurry, Rafi, we don't want to be late for work.  
-Hey -he held your hand when you tried to leave the bed -I know that and I don't care. We're going to be late for work and you're not going to leave this bed, niña. 

And with those magic words, you knew you were going to be late but you didn't care anymore either.


	2. Some nights at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie, Rafael's cousin, visites him at his office. And that brought some sad memories back.

He was late, indeed. And he didn't care any less. At noon, Rafael was working in some papers when Carmen knocked the door.

-Mr. Barba, your cousin is here.

-Thank you, Carmen, let her in.

 

Carrie held Rafael as soon as she saw him. She had a small cake in one hand, and gave it to him.

-Happy birthday Rafi!!

-Never thought you'd passed by. Thanks for the cake. 

-Are you kidding? I'm always here on your birthday. I called you in the morning but your phone sent me straight to voice mail. Were you working?

The images of you, sucking his cock, came back to him. And he couldn't help but smile.

-I... I was busy.

-Oh, I know that smile.

-Actually, you don't. I think I never felt this way before, Carrie. She's amazing, beautiful, intelligent. You were right once when you told me that there was a reason why the relationship between Yelina and me didn't work. It was for her. 

-Someone's in love here.

-You're right. I'm so in love with her. 

-Does she know?

-About what? -Rafael asked, giving his cake a small bite.

-Well, about you. All of you.

-She knows what she needs to know. 

-What does that mean?

-That she doesn't need to know some stuff. She doesn't need to know about Yelina and Alex, she doesn't need to know that they are divorced now. She knows I had a serious relationship. I mean, it's obvious, I'm over 40. I don't need to know about her past relationships either.

-First of all, you're over 45.

-So are you.

Carrie sighed and looked at him. They were together since they were born. Neither had siblings and they grew up like brother and sister. 

-I'm talking about family, Rafael.

-She knows about you, Carrie. She knows about abuelita and my mom. 

-And your father?

-She doesn't need to know about that -Rafael said, his expression hardened and he put the cake away, getting up of the sofa.

-Why not?

-I... don't want her to see me like that...

-Like what?

-Weak.

-You were a kid, Rafi. That wasn't your fault.

-You know what? I have no time for this right now...

-Rafi...

-You have to go, Carrie. Now. I have to run to the court. Thanks for the cake and for remember it.

-Rafi... alright, I'll go. I didn't want to disturb you... and less of all, on your birthday. But, if you love this woman, she needs to know. 

-Why?

-Because I want to believe you trust her. You did nothing wrong.

-See you soon, Carrie.

And then, he left. He lied. He had nothing to do in court that day. He felt amazing that morning. You were there, so damn sexy and so damn beautiful. And he was so crazy about you. You looked at him like if he was a kind of god and he didn't want that to go. 

* * *

_When he woke up, he felt terrible. He had some trouble breathing and he couldn't recognize the place. He coughed and a nurse came immediately with a doctor._

_-Hey Rafael -the doctor said -how do you feel?_

_-My chest hurts._

_-You have two broken ribs, kid. It's better if you don't move too much._

_He was at the hospital. But he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he could remember it was that his father asked for his mother, she wasn't home._

_-Then cook something for me kid! I'm starving!_

_-But I don't know how to do it..._

_-Now! Show me if you are useful for something!_

_Rafael was seven. He saw his mom cooking from time to time, but he wasn't paying attention. He got into the kitchen and looked for something he could do. He looked for the oil. It was in a high cabinet. Rafael climb on the kitchen counter but when he tried to grab the oil, he threw it._

_-What the hell are you doing in there, asshole??!!_

_His father got into the kitchen and when he saw the oil in the middle of the floor, making a whole mess, pulled his kid off the hair and threw him on the floor. As soon as he was there, he kicked him constantly._

_-You are so stupid! You know that?! Idiot! Idiot!_

* * *

He felt the vibration of his phone and he came back to reality. Carrie.

-Hey.

-Rafi, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to upset you.

-Carrie...

-I'm so stupid...

-Please, don't say that. Don't insult yourself.

-Listen, I think we have to see each other and talk. 

-Carrie...

-I screwed up. I shouldn't say something. It's just... please, at least let me invite you a cup of coffee...

-Maybe later.

-Rafi, I feel terrible. I know you feel that way too. We're family. You're the only brother I have. Please, please let me talk to you.

-I'll see you in a couple of hours. I'm really busy right now.

-Alright, can we lunch together? My treat.

-Of course it's going to be your treat. It's my birthday.

Carrie laughed. She felt suddenly much better, relieved. He couldn't be angry at her for too much time. 

-See you then.

Rafael went back to his office. Carmen wasn't there and he got into the office and locked the door, closed the shades and sat on the sofa. It was kind of dark, like that day at the hospital.

* * *

_His mother entered in the room and kissed him on the forehead. She was crying and her red eyes proved that she had been crying for too much time. The day when he tried to reach for the oil was Monday._

_-Mom? What happened?_

_-Mi muchacho -Lucia said -I'm so glad you're fine._

_-My chest hurts..._

_-I know, baby. Look, I know about the oil._

_-I didn't want to threw it, mom. I..._

_-I know that. Rafael, listen to me. Your father loves you. You're his only son. It's just that, if we make mistakes, he has to correct those things, you hear me?_

_Rafael looked at her. He tried to sigh deeply, but the pain of his chest didn't let him. Maybe she was right. He made a mistake and he had to make the things right, and maybe if he could do it, his father never hit him again._

_-Yes mami._

_-Mira bebé, maybe the police or the doctors want to talk to you about this. You know your father loves you, right?_

_-Yes._

_-And you don't want to put your father in troubles, right? He has a fine job, honey. He's the chief of the family. And you're a smart boy, you know all this, right?_

_-Yes._

_-If someone asks you about this accident, tell them, you fell from the stairs. Do you think you could do that? For mami? For your father? For our family?_

_Rafael was quiet. He looked at his mom. He nodded._

_-Rafael, did you hear me, baby?_

_-Yes mami. I'll say that. I fell from the stairs._

_-You're the best, honey -Lucia said, kissing his forehead again -thank you. I know your father is thankful too._

* * *

He had been staring at the same page for maybe fifteen minutes. Rafael shook his head, he just couldn't concentrate. The phone rang. Carmen wasn't at her desk yet. 

-Barba.

-Barba, it's Jack. The judge wants to see the witness first. Do the detectives could find him?

-They did. I talked to them and he's ready to talk to anyone.

-Great, because the Mayor has been calling every five minutes. I think I already hate him. 

-Sure.

-Are you alright, Rafael?

Jack McCoy only called him Rafael when he really wanted to talk to him, as if they were father and son.

-I'm fine, Jack.

-Are you sure about that?

-Of course, I'm a little tired, but it's alright. 

-Fine. See you later. 

Rafael looked through the window. It was windy and raining outside. In that hospital, it was the first time he saw Jack McCoy. He was a young ADA, and since little Rafael didn't want to talk with the police or the doctors, Jack tried to do his best.

* * *

_Rafael was looking at the window. He couldn't see that much from the bed. His mom just left and told him that he was getting better, and probably he would be back home in a couple of days. And when she said that, Rafael felt his hands sweaty and he trembled a little. He wasn't sure of wanting go home soon. But where else he could go? He was only seven years old._

_The door opened. Lunch time. But he wasn't the doctor. He wasn't the police either. He was a young man, carrying his lunch._

_-Hi -Jack said, placing the tray on the table in front of him -Hi, Rafael. My name is Jack. I'm really pleased to meet you._

_-Hi. Nice to meet you._

_-Are you hungry?_

_-Yes, but I don't like this food too much._

_-You know what, I understand you -Jack said, laughing -I was at the hospital once and the food was awful. This one doesn't look so bad. I think it's chicken soup, do you like that?_

_Jack talked about the food, and asked Rafael about school, his friends, his toys and his favorite movies. When he noticed, the kid was smiling. No surprise he didn't open to others, they just came and blame his family of hurting him._

_-Have you seen Star Wars, Rafael?_

_-No..._

_-I brought this toys for you. Maybe, when you're out of here, you can see the movie. This one is Luke and this is Han Solo._ _Your parents don't take you to the movies?_

_-They don't have time. Sometimes mi abuelita lets me see movies on TV -Rafael answered, taking the toys._

_-Your abuelita is good with you, Rafael? Mine, she was an angry woman all the time. "Don't touch this, don't touch that", really annoying._

_-She's nice to me, but I can't visit her often._

_-Why not?_

_-She lives far, my mom says. But when I visit her, she gives me ice cream, but don't tell my father._

_-I won't. So you visit her, does she visit you too?_

_-No..._

_-Because she lives too far?_

_-Because she and my father fight._

_-Well, sometimes adults fight. Tell me, Rafael, what's your mother's name?_

_-Lucia. Mi abuelita's name is Catalina._

_-Nice names. Really pretty. So your abuelita and your father fight. Your mother fight too?_

_Rafael looked at the toys. He suddenly didn't want to look at Jack._

_-Rafael, you don't have to say it if you don't want to._

_-Thank you._

_-So, you talked about your abuelita, your mom, what about your dad?_

_-My father?_

_-You called him father? What about dad?_

_-He doesn't like it. He says I have to show him respect._

_-I see. What else he doesn't like?_

_-He doesn't like me._

_-Why do you say that?_

_-He says that all the time. He says I'm a stupid kid who ruined his life._

_Jack noticed that Rafael's hands were shaking but he didn't let go the toys. He didn't look at him either._

_-You're a great kid, Rafael. It's really nice talking to you. You're so smart, and he shouldn't say those things to you._

_Rafael looked at Jack, why wasn't that man his father?_

_-It's alright, Rafael. You can tell me. DId he hurt you? Did he hit you?_

_-I shouldn't say anything._

_-I understand. But, Rafael, I can help you. But I need you to help me first. If he hurt you, he needs help. You need help._

_-Is he in trouble? -Rafael said, and the tears ran down his cheeks._

_-Rafael, listen to me. No one should beat a child like this. I know you don't want him in trouble, but you didn't do this. He did. And you have to say it, so we can do something about it._

_-I didn't want to throw the oil -Rafael continued, crying -but I did, and then he threw me to the floor and kicked me._

_Jack held him and Rafael sobbed until he calmed down. After that, Jack went to the police and worked so Antonio Barba would be arrested. His wife denied the allegations but not Catalina DIaz, Rafael's grandmother. But it was his first arrest and the judge set him free with just a bail._

* * *

 

_The second time when Rafael went to the hospital it was when he was ten. His father came home drunk and fell. He saw a soccer ball on the floor. He was going to fall down anyway, he had been falling all the way home. But when he saw the ball, he went immediately to Rafael's room. He was asleep and Antonio just pulled him and hit him in the face until Lucia pulled him away, Rafael was unconscious and she called 911. Antonio left the apartment._

_That night, Jack McCoy went to the hospital. Lucia was next to her son, waiting for him to wake up._

_-Lucia._

_-Mr. McCoy, what are you doing here?_

_-He hit him again, didn't he?_

_-No. Rafael had an accident._

_-You fool no one, Lucia. He's a bad man. He's a bad husband and a bad father._

_-He didn't do this!_

_-When are you going to do something about this? After you bury your son?_

_-Where is he? -Catalina yelled, when she entered the room._

_-Rafael is fine, mamá._

_-Fine? Look at him! That beast hit him again! Mr. McCoy, I want to press charges._

_Antonio didn't return in a long time. The police arrested him and spent some months in jail. He was released for good behaviour and he went back home._

* * *

 

 

_The third and last time Rafael was at the hospital was on Rafael's thirteen birthday. Antonio was watching TV, Rafael was in his bedroom and Lucia was lighthing the candles of the cake._

_-What the hell is that? -Antonio asked when he saw the cake._

_-Today's Rafael's birthday._

_-Really? Where did you get money for this?_

_-I... I was saving some money..._

_-I told you I want to invite my friends the other day and I asked you for money, didn't I?_

_-Yes, but..._

_-And you said you didn't have it! You lied to me! And I'll show you who's in charge here!_

_Antonio threw the cake along with his wife to the floor. Rafael ran towards him and hit him so he could let his mother go, Antonio was a strong man, and soon, he started beating Rafael, Lucia was at the floor , screaming and crying and begging to Antonio to leave her son alone. But Antonio stood up and began kicking him at his stomach. Some fists hit the front door._

_-Antonio! Leave that kid alone! -a neighbour shouted through the door -I already called the police!_

_When Antonio heard the police arriving, he kicked Rafael a couple of times and then he left the apartment using the fire stairs. The neighbours helped the police to get him. The neighbour who called them kicked the door and saw Rafael bleeding and trying to breathe but he couldn't._

_-Come on kid. Stay with me, don't go, the police is here, everything is going to be fine._

_But Rafael couldn't breathe. He could hear the ambulance and looked at his mother in panic. The police got into the apartment and shouted for the paramedics to enter._

_-We need some oxygen! What happened?_

_-That son a bitch hit him again -the neighbour said -is he going to be alright?_

_-I don't know, sir. A broken rib punched his lung. We have to go to the hospital ASAP._

_Rafael barely survived that night. Once again, the police called Jack McCoy. He went there beyond furious, looking for Lucia. But he only saw Catalina._

_-I love my daughter, mr. McCoy, but she's a woman. My Rafael is just a kid. He shouldn't live all of this. What can I do so he can live with me? I don't want that man near to my boy ever again._

_-I'll take care of it, Catalina._

_When Rafael was released from the hospital, after a whole month, Catalina and Jack were there when Lucia arrived._

_-I love you Lucia -Catalina said -and if you want, you can go home with me. But I won't sit and see that animal you married kill my grandson. This is from the court. You can see him and visit him. But he's not going to live with you anymore because next time he won't go to the hospital, but the morgue._

_And just like that, Rafael had a new life._


	3. The first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harvard, Rafael met Yelina and his life changed.

_Antonio Barba went to jail for the time he almost killed his son. He was in prison for five years. When he was released, he saw him at his apartment. What the hell was he doing there? He was already 18._

_-What are you doing here, boy?_

_-That's not of your business._

_-Do you think you are better than your old man?_

_-I am actually -Rafael said, rising an eyebrow._

 

_-Rafi, please, he's your father! -Lucia shouted, holding her son by his arm._

_-How do you dare to talk to me like that?! -Antonio yelled, pulling his son by the shirt._

_-You will never touch me again! Do you hear me?! -Rafael shouted, pushing Antonio away._

_Lucia yelled in shock and Antonio froze. He looked Rafael in the eyes. He wasn't a kid anymore. If he hit him, he would hit him back._

_-Rafael, please! -Lucia yelled, trying to stop her son._

_-I'm here just to say goodbye, mom. My flight leaves at 4._

_-Just go! And never come back! -Antonio shouted, as he got into the apartment._

_Rafael left to Harvard that day. He wouldn't see Antonio in a long time._

* * *

 

 

_Catalina Diaz opened the door that afternoon. Rafael. His sweet Rafael was finally back! After five years apart, he finally was at home again._

_-Rafi!_

_They held each other and spent the whole afternoon talking. Of course, there were holidays when Rafael was at college, but he couldn't afford the flight. Instead, he stayed in collegue, studying. The education in Harvard Law School was a privilege and he couldn't waste such an amazing opportunity for a boy who was raised in The Bronx. He called Catalina and his mother often, but he couldn't visit them._

_The bell rang. Rafael opened the door and saw Eddie Garcia again, one of his best friends._

_-Rafael Barba! Come on, maldito! Let's go out!_

_Rafael looked at Catalina. He wasn't waiting for permission but part of him didn't want to leave his abuelita alone again._

_-Go mijo, after all that work in college you need to have fun and rest a little. Because when you begin to work, I don't know when are you going to have time to rest._

_-See you later, abuelita. Don't wait for me awake._

_-I haven't done that in a long time, Rafi. Don't worry. I'm aware that you have your own life._

_At a bar they drank some beers. Eddie talked about his unavoidable marriage. His girlfriend was pregnant, and he was catholic. They both were. An abortion wasn't an option. Alex Muñoz, his other best friend wasn't with them that night. Eddie told Rafael that Alex was working too mucho to improve El Barrio._

_-I didn't know Alex was into politics -Rafael said._

_-I don't think that that counts as politics, Rafa, you know, Alex is working hard._

_-And I don't have any doubt of it. My mom always said that someday Alex was going to be Mayor or New York._

_Eddie laughed. Certainly, Alex was working to improve El Barrio, but from that to be Mayor was a huge difference._

_-If one of us is going to be a Mayor, that would be you Rafael Barba. You just graduated from Harvard. All those lawyers are going to fight to have you among them._

_-You're wrong Eddie, I am not into politics. About the lawyers, I don't think so either. I want to work at the ADA's office._

_-Are you crazy, Rafael? Money isn't there, you know. Those defense lawyers, they earn a lot, I mean it. Have you thought about that?_

_-No. I just think that I don't want to defend men like my father._

_-Rafa, I didn't mean..._

_-It's alright, Eddie, it doesn't matter anymore._

_-Your mom stayed with him._

_-He never hurt her. Not physically at least. He just hated me._

_-You're right Rafa. That doesn't matter anymore. You never needed him. Well, we better go. It's kind of late. But, go with me to la bodega. I need some cigarettes._

_Eddie was waiting for his cigarettes and Rafael was walking around the store. Then he saw her. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen since he fell for Lauren Sullivan. When he realized, she was looking at him too. And she was smiling._

_-Rafa -Eddie said, taking him back to reality -I got it. Let's go._

_Rafael smiled at her before he left and she smiled back._

* * *

 

_A couple of days after that, Rafael went to the same store. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, he just wanted to see her again. And then she entered in the store. She was brunette, with long dark hair and dark eyes. When she saw Rafael she smiled again and pretend to look for something among the magazines._

_-Hi -Rafael said -I just thought that we should stop flirting and introduce myself._

_-Do you think I was flirting with you? -Yelina said, falsely offended._

_-Yes._

_-And you were flirting with me?_

_-Absolutely._

_-You are so arrogant, sir._

_-Yes, miss, I am._

_-Does that work with women?_

_-You tell me -Rafael said, approaching to her -does it?_

_Yelina looked at him. He was so handsome, and she felt something she never felt before. He was so arrogant and she swore once she never would look at someone like that. But him, it was impossible to ignore him. That arrogance made him sexier. And he had something else. Something she couldn't say with words but she was so attracted to him._

_-I guess it works._

_-Rafael._

_-Yelina._

_And that was it. Rafael and Yelina were together since. And she was more than thrilled. Rafael was intelligent, handsome, sensual. She wasn't virgin at the time, but with him everything was new and exciting. After a year, they moved in together. By that time, Rafael began to work in the DA's office._

* * *

The first five years everything were perfect. Rafael and Yelina were a perfect couple. But, within years, as Rafael had more work and responsabilities he had less time for her. For some months she was fine with it. But after a couple of years, she was getting impacient. For how long she had to wait for him? 

One day, Eddie Garcia called Rafael. His wife cheated on him, abandoned them and left to Miami. Rafael was the only attorney Eddie knew and he needed a legal advice. He wanted a whole custody of his son. Alex Muñoz was there too. He arrived with Eddie. At last, los tres mosqueteros de Jerome Avenue were together again.

They were talking when Yelina arrived into the coffee shop they were. Rafael introduced her to his friends. And he didn't know that that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. 

At first, Yelina didn't notice Alex. But Alex did notice her. She was so beautiful. How Rafael could get away from her every morning? Everyday? If that woman was his, he wouldn't let her go. 

So, one morning, he went to Rafael and Yelina's apartment. He wasn't there, but he talked to Yelina all morning. From that day on, Alex called Yelina everyday. Sometimes, they talk for hours. And Yelina always was alone. And she started to complain with Alex about it. And, that afternoon, when he told her that Rafael was wasting his best relationship with the most incredible woman ever, Yelina kissed him. And then, within days, she slept with him. 

That situation continued for a whole year, but Yelina couldn't leave Rafael. He was a better man than Alex in every sense, the problem was that he wasn't with her all time. Alex knew this and he was getting tired of being in the shadows. So, he gave Yelina an ultimatum. No more cheating. She was going to leave with him or stay with Rafael, but she couldn't have both.

Yelina chose Alex. Rafael could be better, but Alex was with her no matter what. They got married and have kids. 

* * *

 

After Yelina told Rafael the truth, he focused on the job. He didn't beg. Rafael Barba doesn't beg. That was a fact. He wasn't going to show he was weak. His heart was broken but anybody had to know. He worked 14, sometimes 18 hours a day. He didn't have relationships anymore. Sometimes, he had things for one night but he didn't met someone he would be interested into. He realized that he could have time for a relationship, but he wasn't into it anymore.

Until that afternoon.

Olivia and Nick spent the whole morning trying to convince why he should talk to a witness. She wasn't, in fact, a witness, but she met the rapist once. 

-Did she see any of the attacks? -Rafael asked.

-No, but...

-Was she attacked?

-No, but...

-Does she know this guy?

-She went out with him once -Nick said.

-That's a no.

-Barba -Olivia said -he followed the same rutine with her that he used with the victims.

-But she's not a victim.

-She's not a victim, right, so she's in control. She's not traumatized. You should talk to her.

-Alright. I'll talk to her.

Olivia left the office and when she returned, you were with her. Rafael was writing something and when he listened the door opened, he saw you. And the feeling he had at that store, so many years ago, returned. But this time, was different. You were different. 

-Y/N -Olivia said -this is our ADA, Mr...

-Rafael Barba -he said as he held your hand -at your service.

-Nice to meet you -you answered, holding his hand, looking at him in the eyes, and feeling that you could walk through fire for this man.

 

 

 

 


End file.
